


How do you know my name?

by Amandjnx



Series: CarolNat One Shots [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Not A Fix-It, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandjnx/pseuds/Amandjnx
Summary: After the event of Endgame, Yelena is facing Natasha's tragic end. During her mourning process she encounter someone who was close to the redhead





	How do you know my name?

Yelena walked inside the cemetery wearing pair of black jeans and a dark grey hoodie. Hoods on, she didn't want to be seen, she avoided the inaugural of the fallen's memorial for that same reason. She walked directly toward Natasha's grave. At the sight of it her heart started to ache even more than it had been since she learned what happened her favourite person. "Sestra" she breathed, getting closer to the grave. After pulling her hood down, revealing her blonde hair, she gave the grave a quick look before kneeling beside it, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her vision began to be blurry and the only thing she could hear was the sound of her sobs.

The Russian didn't hear the footsteps approching until a voice spoke up, "You must be Yelena."

The words made Yelena jump, she did everything to avoid people but she failed. She wiped the tears out of her cheeks before turning to see a tall woman standing there, "I am," she replied with a weak tone, getting back up on her feet, "But wait, how do you know my name?"

The blonde woman stepped forward reaching out a hand, "I'm Carol Danvers."

After a few seconds of hesitation, Yelena reached her hand to shake the other woman's one, "It still doesn't explain how you know my name." Yelena added. Carol didn't answer, instead she pointed at Natasha's grave. The Russian followed the finger's direction and read what it was showing. There was four lines, she read them and looked back at Carol, half smiling, understanding how she knew

On the grave was written "Natalia Alianovna Romanova Danvers".

**Author's Note:**

> Im a big CarolNat shipper. I had a thought about Carol and Yelena meeting after Natasha's death and I needed to write and share it


End file.
